


One Hundred and Seven Days

by a1_kitkat



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Kissing Prompt, M/M, Morning Kisses, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: After Reid accidentally spends the night, Aaron finally tells his son about his new relationship.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 210





	One Hundred and Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> From a kissing prompt list on tumblr, the prompt being “quick rush kisses before leaving for the day”
> 
> That’s not *exactly* what this ended up being but it is what it is 
> 
> ******
> 
> This is my first Criminal Minds fic since October 2018 so I’m a little rusty/out of practice... Sorry!

“Shit!”

“Shit… Shit!”

The room was dark, meaning it was still early or perhaps it was just really late but given the nervous urgency in the tone of the very soft voice beside him, Aaron figured it was  _ early _ . 

It was unusual to hear curse words from the younger man but he didn’t want to open his eyes and face the day ahead yet. He rolled over, reached out through the darkness and wrapped his arm around the slim body beside his.

“You know you didn’t leave anything running, that the house  _ isn’t  _ about to burn down,” Aaron whispered.

“Aaron, we fell asleep!” Spencer gasped.

“That’s what usually happens after we-”

“No, we fell asleep and the alarm didn’t go off.”

Aaron’s eyes flew open and he immediately sat up, looked at the clock beside the bed. It was almost six… Jack would be awake any minute and could come bursting into the room.

“Crap,” Aaron muttered before he stumbled from the bed, kicked his toe on a discarded shoe then hobbled to the door. He checked the latch then slid the lock into place before turning back to the bed.

Spencer was already on his feet, scrambling to find his clothes. Aaron turned the light on to make things easier but then he just stood there, transfixed by the sight of Spencer in his bedroom so early in the morning.

This wasn’t right, they’d been seeing each other for almost four months now. It was one thing to keep their relationship a secret from their team but another to hide it from Jack. His son adored Spencer and would likely be thrilled at the idea of spending more time with him.

Aaron watched as Spencer crawled about on all fours, searching under the bed for his socks. He slowly, quietly moved towards him then dropped to his knees. Aaron reached out and placed his hand on Spencer’s shoulder before softly caressing his neck.

“Aaron, stop wasting time, I need to-” he started to say.

“Stay,” Aaron cut him off. “It’s too late for you to go so you should stay… Have breakfast with us. Come with me when I take Jack to school.”

“Aaron?”

He looked like a deer caught in headlights, eyes opened wide in nervous fear as he stared into Aaron’s deep eyes.

“I mean it, Spencer,” he said. “I never should’ve tried to keep this from him. Jack’s my son but he wants me to be happy and he should know that  _ you  _ make me happy.”

“I…”

Before he could really piece together a response, they both heard Jack’s excited footsteps in the hallway and his voice yelling for Aaron to wake up. A moment later the doorknob began to shake as someone on the other side of the door tried to get in.

“I’ll be right out, Jack, wait for me in the kitchen!” Aaron called to his son while still looking at Spencer.

He pulled the younger man to his feet and they continued to look into each other’s eyes. Spencer still looked nervous.

“If you’re not ready for this-” Aaron started to say.

“Not ready?” Spencer repeated. “Aaron, it’s been one hundred and seven days since we… since this… since…”

“Since I asked you out and you said yes…”

“And we shared our first kiss then agreed to take things slow… to not tell anyone because… we work together and…”

Aaron carefully reached up and cupped Spencer’s face with both hands, stared intently into his eyes.

“Spencer, I love you and I don’t want to hide that from Jack anymore but if you’re not ready for the next step, that’s okay… I can take him out for breakfast and you can-”

“What? Make a clean getaway? Sneak out of your house like I’m doing a walk of shame?”

“Spen-”

“If you’re okay with Jack knowing I spent the night then I am too.”

“We, uh, might want to put some more clothes on first…”

Spencer blushed but before moving away, he looked to Aaron and they shared a quick, hasty kiss. Barely a peck then they separated, Spencer continued to search the floor for his rumpled, discarded clothes.

Aaron pulled on a pair of sweatpants then grabbed his robe, tied it closed around his waist then unlocked the door. He started to open it only to have Spencer grab his hand. They looked to each other again and Spencer kissed him very quickly.

“What was that?” He asked.

Another quick kiss.

“Everything’s about to change,” Spencer said. “So, please, kiss me one more time?”

Aaron reached for Spencer, his hand tangling in the younger man’s hair as they shared one more heated kiss.

“Thanks for not saying one  _ last  _ time,” Aaron joked but Spencer didn’t laugh. He gently stroked his cheek with his thumb. “Jack adores you, Spencer, and so do I.”

Aaron kissed him, hungrily yet quickly before he broke away, slipped out of the room and headed down the hall where Jack was waiting for him.

“Morning buddy,” he greeted his son with a kiss to the crown of his head.

“Morning dad!” Jack cried. “Why was your door stuck?”

“It was locked, Jack.”

“What if there’d been a fire? You could’ve been trapped and died!”

“Well, were you planning to set a fire in the hall this morning?”

“What? No!”

“Good… but I don’t usually lock it, you know that, it was just for privacy…”

“Privacy?”

Aaron looked up and saw Spencer, nervously lingering by the doorway. He smiled.

“Listen, Jack, I…” Aaron pulled out the chair beside Jack’s and reached for his son’s hand. “You know your mother’s been gone a long time and I haven’t really dated all that much but… Well… the door was locked because I’ve been seeing someone and they stayed over last night and I… didn’t want you to get a shock if you weren’t expecting them to be here…”

“You… Starting seeing someone?”

“Yes.”

“Is that why you started smiling again?”

“What?” Aaron frowned in confusion while his son grinned at him.

“You’ve been… Happy and smiling and laughing a lot more.”

Aaron continued to observe Jack, taking in his words and realizing he was right. He smiled when Spencer would text or call him, he smiled when he would plan their next date night, he smiled when he thought about how grateful he was to have Spencer in his life. He  _ was  _ happy.

“I  _ like  _ when you’re happy, dad,” Jack added.

He was smiling now and couldn’t help it. He reached for Jack and hugged him tight.

“Well, Jack… I, uh, would like you to say good morning to my, uh,” Aaron looked over the boy’s head at Spencer and smiled proudly. “My boyfriend.”

Spencer very nervously stepped into the kitchen as Aaron and Jack both turned to greet him. His eyes fixed on Jack, waiting for his reaction.

“Reid!” Jack cried, his entire face alight. He scrambled from his seat at the table and threw his arms around Spencer’s waist. “I mean, Doctor or…”

“It’s okay, Jack, you can call me Spencer,” he said to him. “It  _ is  _ my name.”

“Dad says it’s not polite to call adults by their first names…”

Spencer dropped to his knees and looked into Jack’s eyes, holding the boy’s gaze, he spoke very softly.

“It could be our little secret,” Spencer said. “A special circumstance just for you.”

Jack smiled even brighter before hugging Spencer again.

“I’m glad it’s you making my dad smile again,” he whispered in Spencer’s ear.

“Me too, Jack,” Spencer whispered back before kissing the crown of his head.

He climbed to his feet as Jack hurried back to Aaron and hugged him tight. Spencer watched the father and son with happiness in his own heart. He moved towards them as Aaron reached for his hand, brought it to his lips and kissed the back of his palm. Spencer chuckled which made Aaron laugh and caused Jack to beam with happiness.

“Are you staying for breakfast, Spencer?” Jack asked him.

“I’d love to, if that’s okay with you…?” Spencer replied.

Jack grabbed his hand.

“Stay forever! I want my dad to always be this happy!”

Both Aaron and Spencer laughed before their eyes met, smiling at each other. Aaron would’ve loved Spencer to move in but it was definitely too soon for that. It had only been one hundred and seven days after all.

“Let’s not rush into anything, Jack,” Aaron said. “You know how busy our jobs get and-”

“Do you love him, dad?” Jack pressed.

“Yes,” he didn’t even hesitate… But Aaron had loved Spencer long before he’d asked him out… months, possibly years before.

“Then you should get married and-” Aaron playfully placed his finger to Jack’s lips to silence him while Spencer stared at them both. His eyes, once again, like a deer caught in headlights.

Aaron hadn’t expected to go from admitting they were dating to a marriage proposal and moving in together… Not that he  _ didn’t _ want that, he did. Just perhaps not only one hundred and seven days into their relationship.

“Jack,” Aaron started. “I know you’re excited but Spencer and I have agreed to take things slow… So, there won’t be any new moving plans or wedding talk until further into the relationship, okay? But, believe me, if any big changes do happen, anything that’ll change the life you and I have, you’ll be consulted every step of the way.”

“Why can’t Spencer just move in now? He can help with my homework and-” Jack continued.

“Jack, I’ve always helped with your homework and other things, I don’t need to live here to be there for you,” Spencer added.

Jack nodded but he still appeared disappointed.

“But… From now on, maybe I can come over for dinner and help your dad cook then we can work on homework or I can read to you before bed…”

“And this morning, Spencer will come with us to take you to school.” Aaron told him.

“Can we… go out for breakfast?” Jack asked him. “And Spencer can come with us?”

“You’ll have to get dressed really quick.”

“So will you,” Spencer added.

Aaron looked down at his sweatpants and robe then grinned. Both Hotch men raced each other from the kitchen. Jack was giggling while Aaron chased him. Spencer reached for the coffee pot.

He’d barely taken his first sip before Aaron was back, dressed more casually than Spencer was used to but when Aaron wrapped his arms around him, he didn’t care what the man was wearing.

Aaron leaned in for a kiss but their lips had barely touched before Jack came screeching into the kitchen. A quick kiss and they separated, almost sheepishly but Jack just giggled then ran to find Aaron’s car keys.

The moment he left, Aaron stole another quick kiss from Spencer’s lips. They both followed Jack towards the door where it became a fun game of stealing quick, hasty kissed when Jack wasn’t ‘looking’ and making the boy giggle when he ‘caught’ them.

Throughout breakfast, Aaron held Spencer’s hand under the table. They acted like it was a game for Jack’s benefit but every so often, one would squeeze the others hand and they’d share a quick smile.

Having both Jack and Spencer by his side made Aaron the happiest he’d felt in a long, long time. Watching them together, the way Jack looked up to Spencer… The way Spencer doted on Jack… Aaron couldn’t imagine ever wanting anything more. 

One day, he knew, he  _ would  _ marry the man sitting beside him and the three of them would become a family. He knew in his heart that this was right, that this was what real happiness looked like.

As Jack drowned his pancakes in maple syrup, Aaron turned to Spencer and looked into his deep, beautiful eyes. He leaned closer, pressed their foreheads together and whispered ‘I love you’.

Spencer squeezed Aaron’s hand and whispered the same three words back to him.

“Just kiss already!” Jack said to them.

They both laughed. Spencer blushed but didn’t hesitate to return Aaron’s kiss. Sitting in a small diner, eating breakfast like a family, the three of them couldn’t stop smiling.

And Aaron, couldn’t stop kissing Spencer.

Long after they’d eaten and dropped Jack off at school, they returned to Aaron’s place where they could finally stop with the quick, public kisses and take their time to enjoy the soft, lazy, drawn out, lingering kisses that came with a morning of slow gentle, love making.

Or they would have, had their phones not gone off within thirty seconds of each other. In the blink of an eye, their morning off was gone and they were being called into work.

It was the life they were both used to. It didn’t stop them exchanging quick kisses while they got dressed and headed out to the car. Didn’t stop Spencer kissing Aaron at a traffic light or when they parked three blocks from the office for Spencer to climb out.

Aaron quickly kissed him before driving off, parking in his spot then walking inside. He was sitting behind his desk, staring down into the bullpen when Spencer walked in. To the rest of the office, nothing had changed.

For Aaron and Spencer, it was the first step towards officially sharing a life together. With Jack’s blessing, Aaron knew it wouldn’t be long before they told more people, before Spencer would move in with them and they would marry.

He smiled at Spencer from his office and looked at the photo of Jack on his desk.

Soon there would be a new photo of Jack and Spencer together. He smiled at the thought.

He couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
